Leave Out All the Rest
by RagxxDoll
Summary: The Doctor wakes up from a nightmare and needs one thing to comfort him; Rose Tyler. soon to be beta'd by doodlegirll


**Title: **Leave out all the Rest

**Author: **Born0fVengeance

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Pairing: **Nine/Rose Tyler

"Mum, have you seen the Doctor?" asked Rose Tyler of her mother, Jackie.

"No sweatheart. Eat your chips." Jackie replied.

"Mum, I'm really worried about him." Rose urged.

"That's nice, Rose. Why aren't you eating your chips? Don't you like them?" Jackie asked. Rose groaned loudly and ran out the apartment she shared with her mother down to Mickey's flat

She banged on his door, jumping up and down in fear, wonder, and amazement (1)**.** The Doctor did have a habit of leaving and not telling her where he was going, but he would always come back. He'd been gone for about two weeks, a lot longer then normal and without his leather jacket. It upset Rose to think that no one cared where her Doctor went.

"Mickey! Open the damn door!" Shouted Rose, banging on the door. The door opened, and a disheveled Mickey Smith presented himself.

"What Rose?" He snapped.

"Two things: One- do **not **use that tone with me. Two- Have you seen the Doctor?" She asked in one string of breath.

"No, I haven't. But if I see him, I'll tell him you've been searching for him." Mickey went to shut the door, but Rose grabbed it.

"I don't know what's wrong with you and my mother, but the Doctor has saved our lives many times and he's missing---" She started.

"I-don't-care, Rose. Maybe he thought it would be a good idea to just leave; leave us alone so we can have a nice, happy, normal life. Be happy about it." Mickey said.

"I can't do normal! (2)" Rose shouted and turned to go down the stairs. She stopped and yelled over her shoulder; "He wouldn't leave without his leather jacket!" Rose started to run back down the stairs.

"You're the only one that wants him around, Rose!" Mickey yelled at her. "You're the only one who cares!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor shot up from the cough on the TARDIS, falling off and landing on the floor. He yelped and scrambled to his feet (3), looking for Rose.

"Rose!" He shouted. "Rose!"

Rose Tyler pushed open the door from the wardrobe, looking at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked him. He grabbed a hold of Rose, hugging her tightly. "Whoa, Doctor?" She yelled.

"Oh, Rose, my beautiful Rose." He mumbled, laying his forehead on hers.

"You're scaring me, Doctor, what's going on?"

"I fell asleep, Rose, and I had a dream!" The Doctor shouted at her.

"That your children could live in a nation where they won't be judged by their skin?" Rose asked sarcastically. The Doctor stopped.

"That was a very moving speech, Rose." He told her. "No, it was about you. You were looking for me and I was missing—"

"Well I hope that's why I'd be looking for you." Rose interrupted.

"But no one cared… not your mother, not Rickey—"

"His name is Mickey." Rose corrected him.

"I know, but Rickey is better." He reminded her. Rose smiled; definitely still her Doctor.

"And it got me thinking… Rose… when I leave here… when I leave you… which will have to happen sometime… will you miss me?" He asked. Rose pouted at the Doctor and gave him an "Are you an idiot?" look.

"Of course, I will, Doctor. You're _my _Doctor, my friend, no matter how weird and dangerous you are." Rose told him, softly touching his worn face. The Doctor smiled and sat on the couch, Rose next to him.

"Normally, I don't care if someone misses me… but… I want Jackie and Rickey—"

"Mickey." Interrupted Rose.

"...Mickey, to miss me… to care about where I am… whether or not I'm hurt or dead…" The Doctor trailed off sadly.

"Doctor, they would! They would miss you! Think of it, you've saved their lives and will continue too! I will miss you!" Rose yelled. The Doctor smiled.

"Thanks, Rose." He mumbled. She kissed the top of his head. He put an arm around her and pulled her close as she laid her head on his chest. "I've done a lot of mean things Rose---" He mumbled.

"Doctor—" She started.

"I got mad at you for saving your dad… and I can understand why you'd want to…" He said. "I made you think it was your fault…"

"It was, Doctor." she fought.

"I never should have taken you, Rose. I should have said no."

"I wouldn't have let up on you until you gave in." Rose defended. The Doctor stopped; she had a point.

"I was mad when you brought Jack along." He offered up.

"He made fun of the sonic screwdriver." Rose teased. "I think it's just soniced enough." she smiled. The Doctor smiled and laid his chin on her head.

"I hate Rickey—" Rose laughed at the Doctor.

"Mickey..." she interrupted.

"Yes him, I hate him." he said.

"He's easily hateable." Rose replied. The Doctor smiled.

"Rose, I want to be missed. I want to have a reason to be missed." He said.

"Doctor, I will miss you." Rose urged.

"You're the only one who would." He said sadly. Rose sat up and grabbed his face.

"As long as someone misses you, it's all that matters. If it's one person, two, thee, or even a hundred. One person missing you is enough." Rose told him. He touched her face. "You used to be so strong."

"It's that stupid dream."

"Doctor, if you die, leave, whatever, and I take out all the times you've yelled at me, ticked me off… If I leave out all the rest, I'll still have all the great times that we've spent together, all of our great travels, our memories."

"Thanks, Rose. I fell better." He told her. Rose smiled and kissed his head.

"You're welcome, Doctor." She said. "Now lets go, we're going to 1950 America, right?"

"We're going to Elvis Presley's first appearance on the Ed Sullivan Show*." The Doctor smiled and led Rose back to the Wardrobe to redress.

The end. Kind of dumb, eh?

ok so i had no idea this was a real episode, im only in the beginning of season 2, when my beta told me that and i didnt know so dont yell at me, im too lazy to change it.

Robins comments on my betaing stuff.

(1) Why? Is Mickey's door the magical door to Wonderland?

(2) Starts singing Bon Jovi's "Its my life"

(3) Scrambled where? To his feet, eggs, toats, chips? Fish paste?


End file.
